Ice Fire (Bigstar45)
Ice Fire's (Bigstar45) name was usually called Star, but her name was actually Diana.She doesn't like pictures and likes to be alone for the majority of the time. Instead of a camera, she prefers a sketching pad and some color pencils to draw with. Ice Fire likes to keep her own identity safe in case of emergency. Who knows? That might becomes quite useful in the future. The Past Ice Fire's and her little sister, Dana, was pretty much happy when they were just kids, but sadly, those times changed in a snap. Her father was drafted into a war and was never seen again. The only clue they had was the day their mother fell in a river of tears. From that point, Dana and Ice Fire knew he was dead. Her mother was aging quickly and maybe too quickly, she was bed-written and died, leaving her and her sister alone to fend for themselves. Weeks later, their food was running low, and nature had cursed them. One night, a lightning struck their home, leaving them stuck homeless and devastation. They had no water, food, shelter, and hope. They were certain they wouldn't last long in this dark forest. In order to live, they had to learn how to survive. They created crude weapons like three sided spears and knives out of wood to hunt and defend themselves. Ice Fire sharpened the edges with a sharp rock and caught fish with it while Dana stood by the fire, cooking it. A deadly virus took over her little sister, and Ice hurried to find a town or a hospital nearby. At the last step to the hospital building, Dana's heart gave up and let death conceal her life forever. Of course, this added huge pressure on her shoulders. Every time, she always thought that she could have saved her, and the doctors saw that she was a homeless child and needed a shelter. Immediately, they sent Ice to the orphanage. Ice was adopted after a week later to a kind and caring family. After a month of caring, a tragedy struck. The whole family got in a car wreck, and everyone was killed. That was when her powers finally was grown. Immorality saved her from death and revived her. Ice Fire joined EPF after a couple years of training. She fought with strategy and power. Ice also figured out that her father was also an agent and a sorcerer, which was who she got her powers from. Then, she quit and decided to start her life somewhere else, with scars or not. Favorite Quote: "You can be low for a while, but there is always an elevator waiting by." Bigstar45 22:19, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Powers :* Immortality :* Telekinesis :* Fire :* Ice :* Venom Fun Facts * LOVES ice-cream cake * Has Angel wings (light & dark) * Has a twin brother named Benjamin (adopted) * Nemesis: Bradyd5 (weak but has been fighting him throughout the her whole life) * Has two cousins (Agent Lisa and Anne) * When controlling someone, their brains feel numb, cold, and burning all at the same time (that's where she got her name from) * Likes to hide her face from everyone so no one would recognize her (picture above) Weaknesses * (Secret) * (Secret) * (Secret) If there are anymore mistakes that I need to fix, please comment below. Thanks! Category:Super Hero Agency Category:Superhero